The Calling Questioned
by ozzymandias123
Summary: Warden Commander Tabris' life long journey to combat the blight has brought him to one final task, Find a cure for the calling. (Begins two years after the events of WitchHunt and should end a few weeks after the events of Dragon Age Inquisition. Show the evolution of the relationships between characters over the near decade of time that is rarely touched upon in the main games.)


**The Crossroads, Five years after the death of Urthemiel at the hands of the Grey Warden Fen'Samahl Tabris**

_He is coming; He will take your burden of grey, Show fealty and know true purpose and peace!_

Tabris violently awoke eyes darting to and fro searching for the disembodied voice he had heard in his slumber when suddenly a voice caught his attention. "Father?" a quiet voice asked "Kieran?" Tabris inquired, "Are you alright Da'len?" Tabris still shaken from his dream scanned the area for Kieran's mother who was nowhere to be found. " I heard yelling, you look sad are you alright father?" Tabris looked down upon his little boy guilty now at the discovery that he had woken him due to his nightmare. "I'm quite alright Kieran, just a little dream is all." Tabris said with a smile "Let's go and find your mother." Tabris hoisted the small by up and out of the bedchamber they ventured. The area in which they had been occupying for the last two years was a mystery to Tabris; Morrigan had explained that they were not in Thedas but not in the fade either, but rather a crossroads between windows. As Father and Son walked past broken mirrors and elven constructs they saw Morrigan examining the eluvian that brought them to this quiet place of comfort. "My lady it's dangerous to be out so late, all sorts of dangerous folk out at this hour." The witch turned in shock only to see a familiar sight "Wha!" Morrigan gasped "Oh, tis only you." Morrigan then began to chastise Tabris "Why must you sneak up on me so! And why is Kieran out of bed?" " Why we missed your warm compassionate embrace of course!" Tabris cleverly replied. Morrigan looked past him at their son with motherly concern "Come love, let us put Kieran to bed." The three returned to Kieran's room, a simple room a bed and a curious statue of a wolf watching them from the corner. "What were you doing anyways?" Tabris asked "Nothing… I had thought I had felt a… disturbance" Morrigan looked away hoping he would drop it "And?" Tabris asked "And I've disturbed you enough for one evening." Just as she was about to get up she noticed the fear on her love's face "Fen'Samahl?" She inquired placing her hand upon his cheek " You look as if you've seen a ghost, what troubles you?" The Warden looked into her eyes ready to lie to her face and he simply could not "I believe I had the dream." Tabris said sullenly, Morrigan studied him puzzled "Dream? Tis a strange thing that a dream wou-" Then the reality dawned upon her, tears of shock and rage began to fill her eyes "No! Tis..Tis too soon! No this must be some sort of disturbance from the crossroads, perhaps it… Maybe if I check the harmonic-" Before the proud witch could finish her sentence she succumbed to her tears "He is but four years old you fool!" Morrigan yelled at Tabris "And you would leave us so soon you… blighted fool!" Tabris said nothing; he simply put his arm around her and held her close.

**The following morning.**

Fen'Sahmahl awoke to find his love wrapped around him, he cautiously attempted to arise from the bed without waking the witch when he suddenly heard a murmur "Ah sorry my dear I had thought you were asleep." Tabris spoke affectionately "I haven't slept much" Morrigan replied "Morrigan we need to leave" Tabris said bluntly Morrigan perked her head up in confusion "Leave?" Tabris replied "If I'm hearing the calli-" Morigan interrupted him" Don't.. twould be best if you not…" Tabris responded "Very well, If I'm hearing _it_ I need to warn Alistair, if he's hearing it as well.. Even if he isn't… I need to let him know." Morrigan responded sternly "We spoke of this many times, we are safe here. Kieran is safe here. As soon as we step out of that mirror Kieran is in danger, you know she will not stop until she finds me! Imagine what she'd do to our son if she discovered what he holds inside of him!" Tabris replied, " I know of the danger but your mother is no fool she wouldn't dare attack an entire city to find anything let alone us." Morrigan responded " Tis some sense you speak…. But the risk…" Tabris replied " Is minimal, Morrigan I need to warn Alistair If the sodding king of Ferelden falls to the blight after all of the bullshit we went through to put that sodding crown on his sodding head!... And I'd not see him go before he got the chance to meet Kieran." Morrigan conceded to her loves wishes " Very well I.. trust you." Tabris replied " Don't worry for a moment about Yours or Kierans safety for you both I would steal the seat of the maker from the black city itself!" Morrigan scoffed " Pigs twould fly the day I would need you to protect me." Tabris smiled and kissed his witch with the same amount of affection as the first time in camp near lothering. Morrigan joked " Tis a good chance we may return to find that Ferelden was lost in a game of wicked grace by that idiot king." Tabris laughed " Pack well we leave on the morrow.


End file.
